Jaquiens Love
by DaveCarlos30
Summary: Hey Guys, i'm new here so this is my first fanfiction story . and please review the story SkylarXLuna


**CHAPTER 1**

 **It was a sunny day in the Kingdom Of Avalor. All of the Jaquiens are at their nest while Skylar,Migs, and Luna was flying around Avalor**

 **Skylar : Hey, Migs**

 **Migs : Yeah**

 **Skylar : Can i speak to you alone, please?**

 **Migs : Sure**

 **Luna : What about me**

 **Migs : We meet at Princess Elena Castle**

 **Luna : Ok, see ya**

 **Luna flew while Skylar is Migs to a big tree near the castle. They went inside the tree and it's look like a secret hideout**

 **Migs : Dude, great hideout. It's look like a house**

 **Skylar : Thanks**

 **Migs : So, what are you gonna tell me**

 **Skylar : The reason i wanted to tell you is...can you please keep it a secret**

 **Migs : Sure**

 **Skylar : Ok , can you please dont disturbed me and Luna when we are alone**

 **Migs : Why**

 **Skylar : Cause i like like her...**

 **Migs : YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON LUNA!**

 **Skylar : Shhhhhhhhhhhh!be quite**

 **Migs : you have a crush on Luna**

 **Skylar : Yeah, over a year**

 **Migs : Why Din't you go tell her**

 **Skylar : I can't**

 **Migs : Why?**

 **Skylar : I weird,i love hearing music like Metallica,Avenged Sevenfold,Slipknot. I like playing Facebook,Instagram,Wechat,Whatsapp and Viber. I' m a slacker, i am not handsome.**

 **Migs : Dude, She's Everything like that except she's not a slacker but who's says your not handsome**

 **Skylar : YOU!**

 **Migs : Whatever. But ask her out on a date at the royal ball tomorrow**

 **Skylar : What if she dont accept?**

 **Migs : Are You Kidding?,It's Luna she's Everthing**

 **Skylar : Ok i go and try**

 **Migs : Good**

 **THEY FLEW TO THE CASTLE AND SAW LUNA AND ELENA AT HER ROOM WATCHING 16 CANDLES(Boyfriend Wanted)**

 **Skylar : Hey Guys, what you doing?**

 **Elena : Watching 16 Candles**

 **Migs : Hey Luna,Mind if i sit next to elena while you sit next to Skylar**

 **Migs is giving Skylar the "You got this" look**

 **Luna : Ok**

 **Luna then went to sit next to Skylar while Migs went to sit next to Elena**

 **Luna : Hey Skylar**

 **Skylar Then Blushed**

 **Skylar : Ohhhh, hey Luna.**

 **After a couple minutes of silences**

 **Skylar : Hey, Luna**

 **Luna : Yeah**

 **Skylar : Will You Be My Date For The Ball Tomorrow NIGHT?**

 **Luna : Sure**

 **Skylar : Great I Pick You Up At 7 O'Clock**

 **Luna : Ok**

 **Skylar then flew out**

 **The Next Day On 7.00p.m**

 **Luna Is Waiting For Skylar In Front Of The Castle. She Was wearing a red dress with her hair is Ariana Grande( ) . Just Then Skylar Appear so Handsomellyyy. He was wearing a Slipknot shirt with A swag jacket an jeans. He also was wearing black sneakers on his foot. Lastly, his hair is just like David Escamilla from Crown The Empire( ).**

 **Luna : Skylar,You look so handsome**

 **Skylar Blushed**

 **Skylar : Thanks, and you look so beautiful**

 **Luna Then Blushed**

 **Luna : Thanks, Should we go inside**

 **Skylar : Sure**

 **They get inside the hotel and saw Migs inside. He Was wearing a shirt like David Escamilla( ) but his hair is like Charlie Puth( )**

 **Migs : Hey Guys**

 **Luna/Skylar : Hey Migs**

 **Migs : Cool Party right?**

 **Skylar : Yeah**

 **Then Elena is at the stage**

 **Elena : Welcome everyone to the Avalor Night Ball! Tonight we have a special perfromances by 6 jaquiens and that is Jason,Brandon,Eturn,Hayden,Skylar and Migs "THE TWILLIGHT"**

 **Luna : i din't know you have a band**

 **Skylar : There's a lot of things you dont know about me**

 **Migs : Let's Go**

 **Skylar : Alright**

 **The Intro Is Starting just like Crown The Empire. All Of Them Came Out And There Song Started To Play**

 **Sattelites – The Twillight**

Skylar : Am I too desperate?  
Too caught up in all the noise?

Migs :Do I mean nothing?  
Another angry voice?

Skylar : Did I even have a choice?

Migs : Did I only make things worse?

Skylar : Am I just another angry voice?

Migs : But then I hear their hearts sing

(Ayy ayy oh ayy oh ayy oh)

Skylar : Then I hear their hearts sing

(Ayy ayy oh ayy oh ayy oh)

Migs : Will you remember me after the lights go out?

Skylar : Will you remember me after the sun goes down and down and down?

Migs : And when I'm worried can I

Skylar : Look up to the satellites and hear  
Them call your name

Migs : Then I'll know I can't be the only star in the world That's trying to burn

Skylar : So look up to the satellites and hear them call your name

Migs : They're singing  
Ayy ayy oh ayy oh ayy oh  
Ayy ayy oh ayy oh ayy oh  
And I'll know that I'm never alone  
(Ayy ayy oh ayy oh ayy oh)

End

 **Skylar : Thank you**

 **Migs : This Is The Next Song**

 **There Will Be No Christmas – The Twillight**

 **migs :**

 _Sometimes I wish we never spoken  
Sometimes I wish we never met  
Sometimes I wish our love had never had a chance to start and  
Sometimes I wish I had you back_

 _I wish this love ended in Autumn, that way it'd float off with the breeze.  
Instead this dark December, I'm all alone and colder than I've ever been.  
And since you left_

 _There will be no Christmas,  
At least not for me. This year I'm all alone waiting for the spring.  
There will be no Christmas no Santa no sleigh but I hope that you know, that through it all... I still wish you a happy holiday_

 **Skylar :**

I wish you a happy holiday (There will be no Christmas)  
I wish you a happy holiday (There will be no Christmas)  
I wish you a happy holiday (There will be no Christmas)

 **There will be no Christmas, at least not for me. This year I'm all alone waiting for the spring.  
There will be no Christmas no Santa no sleigh but I hope that you know, that through it all...**

 **Migs :**

I still wish you a happy holiday...

 **End**

 **Skylar : Thank You, Goodnight**

 **The Crowd Goes Wild After The Performances**

 **Skylar : Hey Guys, good show**

 **Migs and the others : Thanks**

 **Suddenly Luna Came**

 **Luna : Skylar, i din't know you can sing like that**

 **Skylar : like i said, there are things you dont...**

 **But he was cut off by a kiss from Luna**

 **Migs and the others are Shocked. The two of them broke the kiss apart**

 **Luna : Skylar,can i be your girlfriend?**

 **Skylar : Sure Always!**

 **Jason : How Sweet**

 **Migs : alright lovebirds, lets go celebrate at the nest with Chain Smoke,Beers and Booze**

 **Skylar : Alright**

 **THE END**

 **I'LL UPDATED IT NEXT WEEK OR THIS SATURDAY. D.O.H OUT**


End file.
